


Reasons

by mcicioni



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/pseuds/mcicioni
Summary: Second man being recruited. Drabble.





	Reasons

"How many you got?"

You just show me your forefinger. I hesitate for a moment. Six weeks of heat and dust, for next to no money and few chances of making it back. All for these Mexican farmers trying to be smart-assed about my new, _good, steady_ job.

Who am I kidding? It's not for _them_. Or mostly not. It's because on that hearse, watching your back, watching you handle yourself, exchanging those few words with you, I felt more alive than I've felt in months.

What the hell. I grin, raise my right hand and show you two fingers.


End file.
